Maybe, Just Maybe
by Arhtea
Summary: Falling in love isn't always about fireworks. Sometimes it happens quietly. So quiet you might not even notice.


**Written for The Golden Snitch (Hufflepuff, Hogwarts) Through the Universe challenge prompt 31.** **Celestial Poles — (ship) LuciusNarcissa**

* * *

 **Maybe, just maybe**

Lucius didn't want to ask Narcissa to the Yule Ball, but Bellatrix had turned him down and by standing in the Wizarding World, Narcissa was the second best choice. She might not have been as pretty or as fiery, but at least Lucius would have a date. The girl would please his father and maybe, just maybe, he could even manage to create a twinge of jealousy in Bellatrix's cold heart by letting her see him enjoy the company of her younger sister.

Narcissa didn't want to accept Lucius's invitation to the Yule Ball, but Rodolphus was going with her sister, who seemed to be perfect in everything she did. Narcissa could not compete and perhaps she should have been happy that Lucius had asked her at all. She still had a chance to go then, otherwise she would have had to stay at the Common Room all alone. Lucius was from a good family too, and maybe, just maybe if Rodolphus saw her on his arm, he'd want her to himself as he noticed what a lovely lady she could be.

Lucius didn't want to take Narcissa to Hogsmeade, but Bellatrix had turned him down again and it was customary to find a pretty girl for Valentine's Day. As choices went, Narcissa had proved at the ball that she was a proper lady and not very unpleasant company, even if her eyes did not shine with the passion that Bellatrix's did, even if she didn't look as wild, untamed and alluring. They would spend the day together then and maybe, just maybe, Bellatrix would feel rage as she saw how well Lucius can treat a lady.

Narcissa didn't want to go with Lucius on Valentine's Day, but Rodolphus was not going to ask her and she could not let him see that she was desperate. Lucius had treated him decently and at least he'd buy her hot chocolate and make pleasant conversation and perhaps the Saturday would not be totally wasted. If only Lucius was as fierce as Rodolphus. If only he wasn't so calm and so icy. Still, she would go with him and make the best of the day and maybe, just maybe, Rodolphus would look at them holding hands and want to be in Lucius's place.

Lucius hadn't planned on proposing to Narcissa so early but he was bitter when he saw the diamond on Bellatrix's finger. He reasoned that Narcissa was a good match for him, she seemed quiet and obedient and even though she would never be his match the way Bellatrix could have been, Lucius's father had approved. The alliance with even the youngest Black sister was worth a lot. He had even managed to locate his grandmother's wedding ring. It was heavy, set with many jewels and made of gold and maybe, just maybe, when it would sparkle on Narcissa's finger, it would outshine the pathetic rock that Rodolphus gave Bellatrix and she'd know that she should have chosen a Malfoy.

Narcissa didn't mean to marry so soon, but when Lucius came with a ring, the pain of seeing Bellatrix parade hers around was still fresh. She knew now that Rodolphus would never give _her_ one and she had to start thinking of her future again. Lucius was not a bad choice as husbands went. Sure, he was cold and didn't express his emotions, but he came from an influential family and was probably the best match a third Black sister could ever get. Andromeda had already picked a muggle, making Narcissa's, the sister of a blood traitor, chances of a good match even slimmer, because according to her and a poet called Shakespeare a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Of course she was wrong, in Narcissa's world Purebloods were always above Muggleborns, and in that way Lucius was very nearly the sweetest rose of them all so maybe, just maybe, it would be a small consolation to wear his ring in front of Rodolphus.

They wed in the most lavish ceremony the Wizarding World had ever seen. There were flowers and expensive wines and laughter and dancing until the early hours of the morning. The bride and the groom seemed almost locked in a competition of who can prove they are the happiest but only a few noticed the small glances they both sent at the Lestranges. They snuck envious glares at the two twirling on the dancefloor as if maybe, just maybe, there was still hope of ripping the other couple apart and the Malfoys each taking one half for themselves.

It was the day when little Draco was born that Narcissa looked down at her son and thought back to the time when Arsenia Burke, a rather annoying classmate, had been asking and asking about how kissing Lucius felt. The witch had known perfectly well Narcissa was desperately wishing it were Rodolphus kissing her and only wished to tease the younger girl. Finally Narcissa had snapped: "It was like kissing a troll, only wetter." These days though, she had to reconsider. Lucius was cold in all the right ways and though he'd never take her with the passion and fire that Rodolphus held for Bellatrix, Narcissa was happier than she'd thought possible.

Lucius was never prouder of his wife than when holding his son for the first time. It was true that he'd never dreamed of ending up with Narcissa, but this was not a bad place to be all things considered. She was cool and calculating and though her eyes never shined with the fire that seemed to radiate from Bellatrix, there was beauty and grace in every part of her. Perhaps having the youngest instead of the eldest of the Black sisters was not as bad a thing as he'd once thought.

Because maybe, just maybe, they could finally admit they loved each other.


End file.
